1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air guns and more particularly to a safety for a trigger mechanism of an air gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional trigger mechanism of an air gun comprises a cocking module for movable between a rest position and a cocking position for cocking a spring biased piston; a trigger mechanism for retaining and releasing the cocked piston, the trigger mechanism including a retaining member connected to the piston, a trigger lever adapted to engage the retaining member when the piston is cocked, the trigger lever having a portion overlapping the retaining member when in engagement therewith, and a trigger coupled to the trigger lever for moving the trigger lever out of engagement with the retaining member; and an intermediate module including intermediate members operatively coupling the cocking module and the trigger lever for reducing the overlap of the trigger lever over the retaining member after cocking during the last part of travel of the cocking module back to the rest position.
However, its safety is not reliable due to complicated components and malfunction is often. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.